When Magic England visited Argentina
by Surkey-san
Summary: LatinHetalia, ArgentinaxChile. Un hechizo de Inglaterra cae sobré Martín y este va a pedir ayuda a su tan amado Manuel, ¿Cuál es la reacción del trasandino al ver a su vecino en ese estado? Lemon


Hola a todos! Después de medio millón de años vuelvo T_T tuve problemas con mi pc –y aun los tengo- y desde hace bastante que no tengo Internet ;-; así que ahora aprovecho que mi primo no está en su pc y subo estos fics que tenía gravados en el pen drive –los fics los escribí en un Cyber café tratando de evitar que el chico de la computadora de al lado viera lo que estaba escribiendo, cosa que me fue muy difícil ya que no dejaba de invadir mi espacio y no me podía concentrar ¬¬-

Acá les traigo una loca idea mía que empezó con el titulo, aunque la verdad no recuerdo como fue que se me ocurrió, y siguió con un par de dibujos que intenté hacer y quedaron en el olvido XD

Los personajes principales son Argentina y Chile, los Latinhetalia y por lo tanto la pareja es ArgentinaxChile o ChilexArgentina como quieran verlo.

**Argentina**: Martín Hernández

**Chile**: José Manuel González Rodríguez

_Discalimer: Todos los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir los disparates que se me ocurren_

* * *

><p><strong><em>When magic England visited Argentina<em>**

Era una de esas típicas mañanas en suelo chileno, el sol radiante insistía en no dejarlo dormir esos minutos que tanto atesoraba antes de que ese estúpido argentino aporreara su puerta y lo obligara a salir de la cama para seguir una de sus estúpidas ideas que el estúpidamente acompañaba no-sabía-porque. Disfrutó de la suavidad de las sábanas y escondió el rostro en la almohada impidiéndole a los rayos del astro celestial bailar sobre su rostro, no quería levantarse, por Dios, y tener que soportar otro día más de las idioteces que ese ególatra sub-desarrollado ideara.

Para su desgracia Dios realmente lo tenía en su lista negra y no iba a permitir que el descanso llegara a su cuerpo ni esos amados cinco minutos que pedía humildemente, pues su puerta fue aporreada con tanta violencia que se le cruzó por la mente que sea ese gordo norteamericano con fuerza sobrehumana que tendía hacer comentarios de su persona y del idiota argentino –¡Weón! ¡Qué él no era maricón!- pero lo descartó casi al instante, ese yankee de seguro que ni sabía que Sudamérica existía y no era parte de su territorio. Decidió ponerse dos tapones imaginarios en las orejas e ignorar el ruido incesante de los golpes sobre su puerta, también el griterío que provenía desde afuera, lo que menos deseaba pensar era de donde conocía aquella voz que se le antojaba de mujer.

Las bisagras de su puerta cedieron y con ellas la puerta misma que golpeó el suelo con tanta magnitud que lo sobresaltó de tal forma que casi salta como resorte de su cama, suerte que estaba acostumbrado a que una vez por semana aquello ocurriese, o a veces más, cada vez que el argentino y él terminaban peleando –por culpa del argentino weón, claro está- y el primero corriera hasta su casa llorando a lágrima viva y él lo perdonaba para que dejara de hacer el ridículo de esa forma, obviamente no era porque le enternecía el alma verlo como un lindo y pequeñito cachorrito desvalido, no, claro que no. Se destapó la cabeza que mantenía oculta debajo de la almohada pero no vio nada, solo sintió como algo de peso liviano, pero no por eso podía suponer que era una pluma, se lanzaba sobre él y como algo blando pero grande, muy grande, se aplastaba contra su cara y no lo dejaba respirar.

-¡Manuuuuuuu! –los brazos de una mujer enredándose en su cuello apretándolo aun más contra aquello blando pero asfixiante y la voz femenina que parecía salir de una ópera ante aquel grito desgarrador, que más que nada desgarraba sus pobres oídos mañaneros, lo hizo entrar en estupor -¿Quién demonios era esa mujer con claras intenciones de asesinato a su persona? Obvio, una muerte muy dulce si moría ahogado por semejantes….ajamm…pero una muerte a fin de cuentas- ¡Manu, Manu, ayudame! –lloriqueó. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la tomó de la cintura y la apartó de un empujón lejos de él

Se llevó una mano al pecho respirando con dificultad, pero finalmente respirando, y enfocó la mirada sobre aquella mujer que había irrumpido de semejante forma en su casa. Los ojos prácticamente se le salieron de sus órbitas al vislumbrar aquello. Si, era una mujer, de eso estaba seguro, pero era una semejante MUJER con todas las letras. Una rubia infartante de ojos verdes, de largas pestañas y cabello largo que cubría toda su espalda, de marcadas curvas y una prominente delantera, aquella a la que sus ojos parecían dirigirse con inusitada voluntad; pero todo eso no parecía nada comparado al hecho de que se le hacía extrañamente familiar y que… ¡Que estaba en su cama desnuda! Bueno, con una simple campera que apenas cubrían sus piernas y que estaba abierta sospechosamente dejando a la luz el inicio de aquel paraíso que estuvo a punto de ahogarlo. La miró a los ojos y algo dentro suyo palpitó estrepitosamente al ver a aquella chica, que extrañamente era su tipo –obviamente no por el hecho de que fuera rubia y de ojos verdes como cierto argentino maricón que conocía-, sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, no el que era provocado por las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de estos, sino que ese brillo le recordaba que pertenecía a alguien que él conocía bien, muy bien para el gusto de algunos.

-Manu… -murmuró la chica con un tono de voz tan triste y delicado que pensó que sino se tapaba la nariz en ese instante podría darle un derrame nasal en ese momento, es que, esa chica era completamente adorable -¿Es que…no me reconoces? –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas e izo un puchero por demás enternecedor para Manuel que si no se controlaba en ese momento se lanzaría sobre ella

El chileno lo pensó detenidamente, si conociera a una chica de sus…ejem…proporciones seguramente no estaría en ese momento sobre su cama semi desnuda -¿Por qué Dios me odias tanto?- pero no podía negar que su rostro le sonaba de algún lado, como si sus rasgos se parecieran al de un vecino molesto que lo tenía completamente coladit- ¡No, nunca diría que está loco por Martín!-

-Manu… -las lágrimas comenzaron a caer estrepitosamente de los ojos de la chicas a la vez que se lanzaba para asfixiar, digo, abrazar al chileno -¡Eres tan cruel, Manu! ¡Soy yo! ¡¿Es qué con este cuerpo no reconoces a tu amorcito?Sigo siendo yo a pesar del envase que tenga –Dios hablaba extrañamente igual que cierto argentino, se le puso la piel de gallina al imaginarse eso, no podía ser real pero no le quedaba de otra que averiguarlo, total, ¿Qué era lo peor que pudiera ocurrirle?

-¿Ma-Martín? –preguntó temeroso, no valla a ser que la chica se enoje con él por confundirla con un hombre cuando claramente era una mujer –y de su tipo repito nuevamente

-¡Manu! –gritó ella abrazándolo con más fuerza aun, ¿Era realmente Martín o una versión femenina de Alfred que se apareció otra vez en uno de sus sueños? -¡Finalmente! ¡Si, soy yo! ¡No puedo creer que me pasó! ¡Buaaa! ¡Quiero volver a como era ante! ¡El Martín que tanto amas! –lo soltó para llorar sobre la cama y sonarse la nariz, como no haría una dama, con las sábanas

-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién chingadas te dijo que yo te amo? ¡Dejá de soñar argentino weón! –en cuanto pronunció esas palabras se arrepintió, los ojos de Martín –¿O Martina en este caso? –se humedecieron nuevamente -¡Lo siento, lo siento! Dime…mmm…Martín ¿Cómo fue que terminaste, bueno, así? –dijo señalando el cuerpo de la argentina pero tratando de evitar toparse con ciertas partes que hacían que su "amiguito" se alzara para la fiesta –Y bueno, era un hombre a pesar de todo, ¿No?-

-N-No lo sé, cuando me levanté y me fui a lavar la cara esta mañana y me vi al espejo me encontré así, no sé que pasó. Lo peor es que me asusté tanto que pegué un grito demasiado fuerte que hasta Seby me escuchó y asustado vino a ver que me pasaba y-y-y y-…-se quedó hipando unos momento- ¡Y ME VIO TODO DESNUDOO! ¡Y el muy degenerado no me quitaba los ojos de encima! Ni te cuento de Luciano que amenazó con invadir mis "regiones vitales"

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué? –gritó alterado, su seño se frunció profundamente y sus ojos parecían que brillaban con el fuego del infiero- ¡Los mato! –se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir corriendo a acuchillar a cierto uruguayo y un brasileño que pedían una muerte lenta y dolorosa, muy dolorosa

-¡No, esperá! -gritó la argentina aferrándose a la cintura del chileno que se quedó paralizado al sentir aquellos melones aprisionársele en la espalda- ¡No hagas nada Manu! ¡Ellos no saben dónde fui y no quiero que sepan! ¡Me da miedo que puedan hacer! –comenzó a sollozar, el chileno se volteó y algo dentro suyo se enterneció al verla tan frágil e inocente, no todos los días el argentino weón se transformaba en una chica completamente adorable y que encima era su tipo –no porque era rubia de ojos verdes y resultaba ser una argentina que en realidad era un argentino dolor de cabeza-

-Está bien Martín, no haré nada –suspiró derrotado –creo que tengo una idea de que puede haber pasado, ven, sígueme –pidió levantándose de la cama tomando la mano del argentino. Era tan pequeñita y suavecita, completamente opuesta a la conocía de su versión masculina, pero no por eso le gustaba menos -¿Qué parte de que era un machote que solo le gustaban las chicas las demás naciones no entendían?

-¿A dónde vamos, Manu? –preguntó con inocencia –Dios realmente tendría que odiarlo demasiado por hacer que semejante mujer se cruzara en su camino y que no sea más que el argentino weón-

-A buscarte algo que te quede, tenemos que viajar a Inglaterra cuanto antes, de seguro el señor Arthur puede darnos una respuesta a tu estado –de un momento a otro sintió como la mano de Martín se tensaba levemente y este se quedaba como estancado en el suelo detrás de él, se volteó para observarlo con la cabeza gacha y el cabello largo rubio cubriendo prácticamente todo su rostro

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ver a ese cejudo con mal sentido del gusto y que está más loco que una cabra cuando dice que está hablando con sus amigas las hadas? Sabés bien que no me lo banco, Manu, no puedo verlo ni en figurita ¿Y ahora querés que valla a pedirle ayuda por este problema? –señaló su cuerpo y lo repasó con las manos obligando a Manuel a apartar la mirada sino quería que la baba escurriera de su boca –Ni en pedo, boludo, no me voy a acercar a ese lugar ni chupado, ¿Oíste? No me voy a acercar a ese tramposo que se tira en el campo de futbol para que nos cobren penal y salvar el día como ese estúpido yankee con complejo de héroe, ¡A ese hay que mandarlo a cuestión de peso antes de que empiece a comerse al resto de las naciones que quedamos! ¡Yo no pienso ser su desayuno! –gritó la rubia completamente exaltada, Manu suspiró cansadamente y rogándole a Dios por un poco más de paciencia –que milagrosamente decidió concedérsela –se acercó a la nación recién convertida en chica y la alzó como un costal de papas para cargarla en su hombro y caminar hasta el baño -¡Bájame Manu! –pataleó y golpeó su espalda con sus puños -¡Boludo que se me ve todo! – Manuel tuvo que hacer implacable su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear y llevarse la paliza de su vida porque, por más que Martín este transformado en chica no dejaba de ser una, y las chicas son como fieras rabiosas si alguien espía lo que no tiene que espiar –La tentación a un lado y él sin poder probar bocado-

-Cállate de una vez weón –le dijo suspirando y echándolo dentro del baño cerrándole la puerta a continuación –Voy a buscarte algo que ponerte y enseguida nos vamos al aeropuerto –en cuanto terminó se fue al cuarto en busca de algo que le quedara a la argentina

Prácticamente un día después ambas naciones llegaban al aeropuerto inglés. Manuel cuidaba casi celosa y protectoramente que nadie se acercara a la muchacha que caminaba pegada a un lado suyo y que se entretenía en cada vidriera por la que pasaban –por algo era una chica en ese momento- y que por lo tanto captaba la atención de cuanto sujeto masculino no identificado que pasara por su lado, aunque todos parecían querer intentar algo con el/ella por dos segundos hasta que escuchaban un gruñido proveniente del mismísimo infierno solo para cruzarse con un par de ojos que parecían querer devorarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

-Manu… -lloriqueó la argentina alzando el rostro hacia el chileno, -si, porque ahora era ella quien tenía que ver hacia arriba-sonrisa interna de Manuel –¿Es qué me veo tan mal que todos a los que me acerco se asustan tanto que escapan de mi? –esa vocecita dulce y encantadora, acompañada de unos ojos rebalsados en lágrimas y que encima sea una preciosidad que estaba usando SU ropa –una remera blanca que se le caía por el hombro, con esa campera de piel de cordero que tan bien le quedaba por sobre los hombros y ese pantalón, de la época en que se le plantó que estaba bueno hacer dieta y que en ese momento ni le entraba en una pierna, que dejaba asomar su cadera porque aun así le quedaba grande-era la imagen más tierna que alguna vez había visto

-¡Cla-claro que si idiota! –le gritó más rojo que un tomate volteado el rostro para que el estúpido argentino no vea que se había "levemente" sonrojado

Los ojos de Martín, en ese caso Martina, se habían llenado de lágrimas dispuestas a recorrer el camino de sus mejillas, por dios que estaba terriblemente sensible, los sentimientos de las mujeres eran tan frágiles que con solo una palabra podían desmoronarse, aunque fuera una mujer tan hermosa como estaba seguro que era, gracias a las interminables cabezas volteadas que seguían su figura en el aeropuerto y las miradas de "voy a comer gente" que Manuel le dedicaba a los que lo observaban –Eres tan cruel Manu… –las lágrimas resbalaron finalmente por sus mejillas y los sollozos ahogados llamaron la atención de varias personas que se voltearon a observar con ojos asesinos y acusadores al hombre que había echo llorar a tan bella jovencita

-Grr deja de llorar weón, la gente nos está observando –le dijo bajito para que solo él pudiera escucharlo –Conchatumadre que todo el mundo nos está viendo, Gueon –lo tomó de la mano para apresurar el paso pero aun así Martín no podía parar de llorar ¿Es qué ni siendo una mujer era suficiente para Manuel, era imposible que el lo amara tanto como él lo hacia? Pensar en eso le hacía arder el corazón de tristeza y más ganas de llorar tenía que antes. Manuel se sonrojo levemente y volteó el rostro para que el argentino no lo viera –Cállate, te ves mu-mu-muy bi-bien –las palabras le habían salido entrecortadas ¿Por qué se tenía que poner tan nervioso cuando se trataba del idiota ese?

-Manu… –la sonrisa de Martín podía iluminar más que mil reflectores y el corazón del chileno prácticamente se había escapado de su pecho, es que sonriendo de aquella forma era más brillante que el sol de su bandera -¡Yo sabía que me amabas! –se lanzó a sus brazos para apretujarlo un poco para demostrarle cuanto lo quería –¡Yo también te amo Manu! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!

-Suelta weon culiado –le gritó cuando la rubia volvía a ahogarlo con su súper abrazo que prácticamente lo dejaba sin aire –Vamos que sino no llegaremos nunca a la casa del señor Arthur –la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del aeropuerto ignorando el puchero que hizo cuando mencionó el nombre del inglés –es que ni el argentino ni el rubio europeo se llevaban muy bien que digamos-

Tras varias horas de estar deambulando por la ciudad, sin mencionar las veces en que Martín salió corriendo para otro lado en cuanto Manuel se descuidó, llegaron a la supuesta casa del inglés. En cuanto se posaron en la puerta del lugar, el argentino no pudo evitar la mueca de asco que le dio, era tan arrogante ese idiota inglés que le refregaba en la cara que tenía una casa mejor la suya, elegancia y refinamiento tatuada en la cara del cejotas ese.

-Toquemos timbre –dijo al ver como la rubia prácticamente intentaba saltar la verja que rodeaba el hogar de Inglaterra –es que le idiota ese no sabía de educación ni aunque se la escupieran en la cara- Manuel apretó el interruptor pero no escuchó respuesta del otro lado ¿Es qué el inglés se había ido? ¿No era que siempre estaba solo encerrado en su casa hablando con sus amigos imaginarios? Cuando iba a llamar de nuevo escuchó interferencia del otro lado del llamador hasta que una voz conocida, pero no precisamente la que esperaba, le contestó

-Bonyour, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –la voz de Francis le preguntó con un tono cansado

-Bu-buenos días –la voz le tembló un poco, recordaba al francés y sus continuos acosos en las reuniones mundiales y como era que Martín siempre lo defendía, pero ahora el argentino era una chica y sería él quien tuviera que defenderla de las traviesas manos de la otra nación –Somos Argentina y Chile, venimos a ver al señor Arthur, ¿Se encontraría en casa?

-Mmm –el galo se quedó callado unos momentos hasta que finalmente habló –Será mejor que pasen –tras decir aquello las puertas se abrieron y ambas naciones entraron al hogar de quien una vez fue un gran imperio

No habían caminado más de dos metros cuando de la puerta principal salió un Francis con una apariencia bastante atareada, venía caminando con al cabeza gacha hasta que estuvo a solo unos centímetros de ellos, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió por lo que vio.

-¿No habías dicho que habían venido tu y Martín? –le preguntó al chileno, su sorpresa duró tan solo unos segundos hasta que su rostro se transformó en el mismo que ponía cada vez que tenía que realizar una conquista -¿Y quién es esta hermosa jovencita? –levantó su rostro desde el mentón -¿Qué es lo que haces con este niño? ¿Qué no sabes que está en algo con un idiota argentino? No pierdas tu tiempo con él, yo puedo ser todo un hombre para ti –le guiñó un ojo y a continuación recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada libidinosa

-No me interesa tu propuesta, Francis –respondió ella sorprendiendo al mayor –Tengo todo y más de lo que necesito con Manu, además –le dijo lanzándole una mirada de hielo –no soy ningún idiota, boludo, y si alguien ha de decirme idiota solamente puede ser mi lindo Manuel

-¡No digas estupideces idiota! –le gritó el chileno sonrojado, dios, que era tan difícil ver a esa chica como si fuese Martín y más cuando se ponía tan serio -¡Y tu deja de desnudarlo con la mirada! ¡Idiota pervertido! –le gruñó a la nación francesa quitando de sopetón la mano que sostenía el rostro del argentino

-Entonces a ustedes también… –murmuró más para si Francis viendo sorprendido a Martín

-¿Qué es lo que querés decir, boludo? –preguntó el argentino -¿Dónde está ese cejotas? Necesitamos hablar con el

-Arthur ahora no puede, porque…bueno…esta en una situación así parecida a la de ustedes…pero muy complicada a la vez –antes de que el galo pudiera explicarse mejor, un estruendo se escuchó en la entrada obligándolos a voltear

-¡¿Dónde demonios está ese bastardo del opio, aru? –la figura del chino apareció de entre todo el humo de la explosión siendo seguido por Corea y Hong Kong -¡Voy a destriparlo con mis propias manos, aru! –gritó con toda la furia

-Tranquilo Yao, no debes alterarte tanto ¿Por qué mejor no salimos de acá a tomar algo así te relajas un poquito? –sugirió el galo sudando a mares

-No me voy de este lugar hasta ver a ese bastardo del té, aru –dijo totalmente convencido -¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tiene? –preguntó girando el rostro de un lado a otro

-No se de que hablas, Yao –trató de excusarse fallidamente el francés

-¡Qué donde tiene a Kiku ese maldito pirata, aru! ¡Si le hizo algo a mi hermano voy a cortarle el cuello y ahogarlo en su propia sangre y después hervirlo para cocinarlo y dar de comer a los perros con sus restos –volteó atrás para ver a sus hermanos y ordenarles –Registren todo el lugar, tenemos que encontrar a Kiku, aru –los orientales asintieron con al cabeza pero antes de poder dar un paso más un grito de mujer se escuchó dentro da la casa, todos voltearon a la misma vez a la puerta y sin que Francis pudiera evitarlo, los orientales como los dos sudamericanos se adentraron por el lugar

Como un huracán, Yao llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación donde había escuchado el grito y sin mediar palabra, la abrió de par en par. Dentro se encontraban, sentados en la cama y con solo una sábana para cubrirse, Arthur Kirkland, que extrañamente se tomaba la cabeza en un gesto claro de que prácticamente se le partía al medio, y una chica oriental de cabello corto y ojos oscuros que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y temblaba ante lo descubierto.

-Kiku… –murmuró el inglés sin levantar la mirada –no grites que se me parte la cabeza –levantó la mirada solo para toparse con los ojos que destilaban odio de un chino con claras intenciones de asesinato

-Te mato, aru…voy a asesinarte lentamente aru… –murmuró, los otros dos orientales se acercaron por detrás y se sonaron los nudillos viendo a su nueva presa como dos fieras -¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tocar a mi pequeño Kiku, aru? ¡Háganlo pedazos, Kong, YongSoo! ¡Hoy cenaremos inglés a la parrilla, aru! ¿¡Dónde demonios tienes a mi hermano y que haces con esta chica, aru!

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar, Yao? Tus chillidos solo hacen que me duela más la cabeza –se quejó el inglés -¿Estás tan ciego que no puedes verlo tu mismo? Si está al lado mío –levantó la cabeza solo para toparse con el rostro sonrojado de la chica oriental que acompañaba su cama -¿Kiku? –murmuró sin poder creérselo, el japonés, la tarde anterior, no tenía ciertas cosas que en ese momento podía vislumbrar por las formas sobresalientes que dibujaban las sábanas –Good Lord… -sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de las órbitas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente

-Arthur-san… –murmuró la japonesa que se puso colorada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía porque pero sus emociones lo estaban traicionando, era más sensible de lo que el verdadero Kiku era -¿Qué me ha hecho, Arthur-san? –sin poder controlarlas, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y rompió en llanto

-¡Morirás, bastardo del opio, morirás! –Tanto Yao como sus hermanos entraron a la habitación a rescatar a su "hermanita", Francis, por su parte, cerró la puerta frente a la mirada atónita de las otras dos naciones sudamericanas

-Bueno, por lo que ven no han sido los únicos, seguramente en la reunión de ayer Arthur tomó de más como siempre y empezó a lanzar hechizos de aquí para allá solo para vengarse del algunos, aunque no me explico lo de Kiku, según Iggy está muy enamorado del japonés y que también lo haya transformado… –las cavilaciones del galo fueron interrumpidas por una voz femenina al inicio del pasillo

-¿Ustedes también están aquí? –los tres se voltearon para encontrarse con Antonio que sonreía estúpidamente y una chica, que fue la que habló, con el cabello castaño semi ondulado con un rulo bastante extraño que la salía de un costado comiendo un tomate con cara de enojada

-¿Antonio? ¿Y esa chica? –la mencionada se sonrojó a su mención -¿A ti también? No me digas que… –sus palabras fueron cortadas por la argentina

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –Martín señaló a los nuevos presentes con una nota de incredulidad en el rostro

-¡Que no me llames mamá., demonios! –gritó la italiana lanzando el tomate al suelo enfureciéndose aun más que antes

-Tranquilo, Lovi-love, son solo nuestros niños Argentina y Chile, es normal que te llamen mamá ya que tu eres el de abajo en la rela… ¿Argentina? ¿Chile? –los miró sobresaltado, la rubia que acompañaba al trasandino se suponía que fuera… –¿Martín?

La mencionada se acercó al español con los ojos llorosos y extendió los brazos al ex pirata –Papá… –las lágrimas escaparon y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando a mares

-Mi niño… –el español también lloró al ver en lo que habían convertido a su hijo –¿Qué te ha hecho ese estúpido pirata? Mi machote… –y lo estrechó con fuerza llorando ambos. Italia y Chile se miraron entre ellos con cara de resignación, ¿Por qué justamente ellos se tenían que enamorar de semejantes idiotas?

-Así que supones que Arthur, al sentirse rechazado por Kiku, se emborrachó de nueva cuenta y viajó por el mundo lanzando a diestra y siniestra hechizos ¿A quién más habrá transformado? –preguntó el español sujetando la fina cintura de su querida Italia que no tubo más opción que dejar de protestar porque este la tuviera sentada en sus piernas, muy al contrario de Martín que felizmente se había lanzado sobre Manuel aterrizando en su falda y abrazándose a su cuello refregando su cabeza contra su pecho como si fuera un gatito, por más que el chileno protestase y insultara a los cuatro vientos no tubo más opción que cumplirle el deseo a la argentina, pues se veía tan bonita con esa sonrisa que no supo como seguir negándose a tenerla sentada sobre él, por más que fuera el idiota de Martín en un cuerpo de mujer

-Desde esta mañana que han estado llamando, Dinamarca le ofreció un tesoro viquingo por el regalo que le hizo de convertir a Noruega en una chica pero este solo murmuró algo en una lengua extraña y que se abstuviera de acercarse a su tierra si no quería que "sus amigos" lo mandaran diez metros bajo tierra, hace poco llegó América cargando a mi pequeño Matthew que ya no era mi pequeño sino una adorable niña de coletas tan hermosa que no me pude resistir a entregarle amour pero eso me costó una amenaza a mis regiones vitales por parte de Alfred si volvía acercármele. Hace rato llegó Italia trayendo consigo a Alemania que a pesar de parecer una chica bastante ruda el traje militar le quedaba por sobremanera grande que la hacía parecer adorable, lástima que Gilbert me advirtió que invadiría mis zonas vitales por segunda vez si me le acercaba. Y esta mañana llamó Grecia para darme las gracias por haber transformado a Turquía en una chica, pues él y Egipto no habían parado de reír desde que la turca llegó a su casa protestando por lo que le había pasado, aunque luego su tono de voz cambió cuando mencioné que algo parecido le había pasado a Japón y me dijo que ya lo arreglaría con Inglaterra personalmente –terminó de contar el francés mientras comía un pedazo de torta galesa con al que había invitado a los presentes

-¿Y vos qué hacés acá? –preguntó Argentina abrazando aun más fuerte a Chile cuando los ojos lujuriosos del francés se posaron en su figura, el chileno abrazó la cintura de la argentina mirando retadoramente el galo

-Vine a tratar de consolar a Angleterre pero cuando llegué lo vi en la cama con Japón así que supuse que ambos se habían reconciliado a su manera pero al mirar más de cerca note ese "cambio" y me di cuenta del desastre mundial que seguramente ocasionó Arthur –suspiró dejando el plato sobre la mesa –Como le he dicho a todos los que han llegado o llamado por este problema –miró fijamente a las dos parejas que lo observaban con curiosidad –la única forma de romper el "hechizo" es uniéndose –los presentes lo observaban sin entender, Francis suspiró tratando de hacer entender a las naciones sin que intentaran matarlo a él por culpa de la estupidez de Inglaterra –Bueno, cuando me refiero a unión lo que quiero decir es…a tener relaciones –Chile e Italia abrieron los ojos enormemente mientras que Argentina y España seguían sin entender –relaciones… –bajó la voz –sexuales –sonó como un murmullo pero los otros dos lo escucharon finalmente –necesitan tener contacto sexual, penetración para que vuelvan a la normalidad, al día siguiente, mejor dicho a la mañana siguiente volverán a ser los mismo de antes –la cara de Argentina e Italia era un poema mientras que Antonio se desangraba ante el pensamiento de hacerlo con su querido Lovi-love versión femenina, por su parte, Manuel estaba echo un tomate de lo sonrojado que estaba; en su relación con Martín el solía ser…el uke por así decir, nunca había tomado las riendas no porque no quisiera, después de todo era un machote, pero…es que a Argentina se le daba mejor ese papel…pero ahora…era una chica…una muy hermosa, que encima lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una mirada avergonzada de las que nunca se imaginó que le podía dirigir, estaba tan hermosa…pero…el ama—no, lo odiaba porque era un imbécil pero es que Martín era tan dulce cuando lo abrazaba cuando ambos llegaban al orgasmo y le besaba la frente hasta verlo caer rendido, y a la mañana lo primero que veía eran esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de profundo amor que aunque dijera que le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa no eran más que mentiras, esa sonrisa le alegraba el día con solo contemplarla. Pero ahora era una chica, no es que le molestaba para nada, chica y con semejantes proporciones como para que alguien quisiera negarse a tener algo entre las sábanas con ella, pero a pesar de todo, era Martín y el verse en esa posición…no ayudaba mucho al porteño

-Voy a matarlo –murmuró la rubia de cabello largo –Esta vez si que voy a matarlo, pediré al Líbano sus armas y convenceré a al gordo de arriba con hamburguesas para que me apoye pero lo destruiré por hacerme esto –sus ojos brillaban como dos llamas llenas de odio -¡Asesinaré a ese estúpido cejotas! –saltó del sillón dispuesto a acuchillarlo como seguramente China y sus hermanos estaban haciendo en ese momento, pues no habían salido de la habitación y aunque ya no se escuchaban ruidos y gritos de auxilio seguramente la tortura no acababa, Chile la tomó de la cintura y de un tirón la chica volvió a su lugar, pues era tan liviana a comparación de su versión masculina, se removió con fuerza sobre sus piernas y aunque pataleó no pudo vencer al trasandino, hizo un puchero solo para cruzarse de brazos y esconderse contra el pecho de Manuel –No es justo, yo siempre soy el seme, no puede ser que tenga este cuerpo debilucho por culpa de un imbécil, ¿No dice en ese extraño libro si hay alguna otra forma de volver a la normalidad? –preguntó con la esperanza de hallar alguna solución a esas curvas que no deseaba para nada tener, para su decepción, el galo movió la cabeza negativamente, Martín suspiró apesadumbrado y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Manuel que no pudo evitar acariciar sus cabellos rubios

Antes de que otra persona dijera alguna cosa más, Antonio se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y alzando en el aire a Lovino anunció con una sonrisa –Ya averigüé lo que tenía que averiguar, nosotros nos vamos –le sonrió al galo de tal forma que le hizo recordar a este su pasado como pirata, luego se volteó a ver a los dos sudamericanos y les sonrió paternalmente mientras el italiano no dejaba de insultar en su lengua materna –Mami y papi se irán a cumplir con lo que el tío Francis le ha dicho, pórtense bien y tu, Manuel –le dijo al chileno que levantó la mirada –no seas rudo con nuestra niña, ahora es una delicada señorita, se tierno con ella –y le guiñó un ojo

-¡No soy una niña! –gritó Argentina –¡Soy un hombre! –siguió gritando aunque Antonio ya estaba traspasando la puerta –¡Y para tu información los cinco metros de Prusia no son nada a comparación de mi obelisco, sino preguntale a Manu que el sabe muy bien de lo que hablo! ¡Auch! –se sobó la cabeza cuando el chileno lo golpeó -¿Por qué golpeaste a una delicada señorita Manu? –le dijo con los ojos obviamente ensayados de perrito regañado

-No eres una señorita, idiota –contestó este tratando de evitar verlo a la cara, ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para que el porteño viera su sonrojo y lo molestase por eso –Vámonos, ya averiguamos lo que queríamos saber –se levantó y le extendió la mano a Martín por costumbre, olvidándose por un momento que no era una chica de verdad, este miró la mano sorprendida pero antes de que el chileno la corriera al notar lo que estaba haciendo, la tomó delicadamente sin poder evitar una sonrisa de felicidad y las mejillas levemente sonrojas –Co-con su permiso, señor Francis, déjele mis saludos al señor Arthur, si es que sale con vida de esa habitación –el galo sonrió con gracia para luego hacerles una leve inclinación de cabeza como despedida

Chile y Argentina tomaron de vuelta el vuelo que los llevó de vuelta al país del primero, la chica se había mantenido callada todo el camino, después de todo estaba un poco conmocionada por lo que tendría que hacer para recuperar su verdadera forma, tampoco el chileno era de buena ayuda pues se mantuvo callado todo el recorrido sin mencionar una palabra y con la cabeza gacha. Llegaron al país trasandino después del atardecer, cuando el cielo anunciaba que prontamente anochecería, Manuel hizo pasar al argentino y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-iré a preparar algo para comer, siéntate en el comedor a esperar por favor –el chileno entró a la cocina dejando atrás a la rubia que no sabía como reaccionar, poco después que entrara el chileno en la cocina, la chica lo siguió y en cuanto lo vio de espaldas buscando en la alacena unos fideos para cocinar se lanzó para abrazarlo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de este, Manuel, sorprendido por la actitud de Martín se volteó sin quitar los brazos de la chica de su cuerpo -¿Qué te pasa weón? –lo sintió temblar y esa escena lo enterneció de sobremanera, así que levantó su rostro por la barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara -¿Qué es lo que pasa, Martín? –sus ojos brillaron revelando los secretos que ocultaba tras ese manto verde, Manuel no pudo evitar enternecerse así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó –Ya, tranquilo, todo estará bien. Buscaremos otra solución para tu problema, no te preocupes. Entiendo que no estés cómodo en ese cuerpo pero no tienes de que preocuparte, yo estaré contigo –besó sus cabellos con ternura, Argentina se emocionó tanto que comenzó a llorar sin reparo, arrugando la camisa del chileno que sonrió con comprensión. De un momento a otro Martín clavó su mirar en los ojos castaños de su compañero y alzándose en puntitas de pies a la vez que tiraba de la camisa del otro hacia abajo lo besó en los labios. No fue un beso dulce, sino uno lleno de necesidad, acarició los labios del chileno con su lengua hasta que este le permitió la entrada. A pesar de ser una chica en ese momento, Manuel sintió que ella tenía el control, no era cualquier mujer la que lo estaba besando, era Martín, su Martín, y por más que los labios fuesen más suaves o más gruesos, era la boca del idiota argentino que amaba, era su beso lleno de brusquedad el que le estaba dando, un beso de posesión; se abrazó a su cuello y ella juntó sus caderas tomando al chileno de la cintura, no por tener el cuerpo de una chica iba a dejar de ser el dominante. Cuando finalizó el beso, la rubia lo miró intensamente a los ojos pasándose la lengua por los labios

-Tú y yo, ahora, al cuarto –tomó su mano y lo llevó a la habitación dejando a Manuel sin palabras, abrió la puerta y en cuento se vieron dentro la argentina lo empujó contra la pared y volvió a tomar sus labios con violencia. Sus pequeñas manos lo despojaron enseguida de su camisa, Manuel se dejaba hacer, tan acostumbrado a las caricias de su amado a pesar de que esa piel que lo tocaba era mucho más suave que la de su versión masculina y sus manos más pequeñas, la boca de Martín viajó por su cuello repartiendo besos y lamiendo la piel para dejarle marcas de propiedad sobre esta, su boca llegó a los pezones del chileno y tomando uno con su boca comenzó a aplicarle placer, Manuel se retorcía por las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir su vecino, acarició con la lengua la aureola y presionó con los labios la tetilla rozándola con los dientes hasta hacer gemir al chileno, con su otra mano se encargaba de aplicarle el mismo tormento que con la boca. Cuando sus pezones estuvieron completamente erectos, bajó por su pecho desperdigando besos por el pecho y el vientre, se entretuvo un tiempo jugando con el ombligo, lamiendo el contorno para luego meter le lengua dentro. Con velocidad aprendida de la experiencia, desabrochó los pantalones y bajó la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto la masculinidad de Chile, sin pensarlo dos veces se metió el miembro en la boca para masturbarlo con ella, ayudándose con las manos para capturar el tronco que no había cabido dentro. Manuel sentía que las piernas se le habían transformado en gelatina, era la misma sensación de siempre cada vez que él y Martín hacían el amor y el argentino le practicaba sexo oral antes de prepararlo para penetrarlo, aunque la boca era más pequeña y era la figura de una mujer la que veía entre sus piernas, sabía bien que era Argentina con quien estaba, su esencia estaba impregnada en cada movimiento, en cada caricia; gimió cuando la rubia succionó la cabeza de su pene y con la lengua lamió el glande, una mano viajó hasta su propia ropa interior y metió una mano dentro del pantalón al que no había ni desabrochado pero que le quedaba tan grande que se le estaba cayendo; se sentía en llamas y aunque no conocía su cuerpo de mujer, su mano actuó por si sola acariciándose, gimió al rozar con la yema de los dedos su vagina y la necesidad de tener algo dentro de su cuerpo femenino se hizo aun más grande que antes. La otra mano se llenó de saliva y liquido preseminal y la dirigió hacia la entrada del chileno, este que estaba a punto de terminar, estalló en un fuerte gemido cuando un dedo entró sin preámbulos a su interior; la boca de la rubia se llenó de semen caliente y sin hacerle asco trago todo lo que pudo y lo que no manchó su cara. Manuel resbaló por la pared respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el ritmo, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y la nebulosa de pasión se había disipado un poco, se encontró con la escena de Martín masturbándose a si misma; tenía el pantalón bajo hasta las rodillas y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarse la zona íntima, estaba roja y el cabello que le caía en la cara se pegaba a esta por el sudor y el semen, respiraba agitadamente y pudo notar sus pezones siendo aprisionados por la remera que él mismo le había prestado, se quedó hipnotizado viendo gemir a la versión femenina de su amante cuando rozó su clítoris y su espalda se arqueó totalmente, sus senos se apretaron contra la remera y su cabeza se contorsionó hacia atrás gritando su nombre

-Ma…Manuel…yo…ah!...hazlo, te necesito…no puedo más –murmuró, la saliva resbalaba por su barbilla y los ojos brillantes por el éxtasis que la estaba invadiendo motivaron al chileno a tomarla de la cintura y alzarla obligando a que sus piernas se enreden en su cintura para besarla en los labios sin descanso, no iba a ser su primera vez con una mujer, pero si sería su primera vez siendo él el dominante con Martín, la dejó en la cama delicadamente y le quitó la remera, sus pechos se alzaron como dos montañas por lo que no pudo evitar lamer sus pezones y enterrar la cara en ellos, eran tan blandos, ya se había olvidado como se sentía estar con una mujer, abrió sus piernas con las manos viendo su intimidad abrirse como una flor, estaba completamente húmeda y el rostro sonrojado de el argentino significaba que ya no aguantaría más, tomó su miembro con su mano y se masturbo rápidamente para estar completamente erecto para entrar en ella

-Tranquilo, por favor no te tensiones, no quiero desgarrarte…por Dios, ahora eres una chica y-y-y-y-y…eres virgen…Dios, Dios, Dios… –comenzó a adentrarse en su interior pero a mitad de camino se topó con una barrera, alzó el rostro para ver como los ojos de Martín se llenaban de lágrimas, así que tomó su rostro y besó delicadamente sus labios –Te amo… –de una estocada, penetró el himen y ahogó el grito de dolor del argentino con sus labios, las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Martín hasta perderse en su largo cabello. Manuel se quedó quieto en su interior, sabía como le había dolido, pero no quería mirar hacia abajo, ver si sangraba lo haría bajar el ritmo pero ellos no se podían permitir eso, el argentino debía volver a la normalidad esa misma noche

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado, comenzó un vaivén lento, entrando de a poco en ella, Martín gemía, el pene de su amado lo llenaba por completo y con sus movimientos rozaba su clítoris dándole placer, finalmente, al sentir que ya no le dolía más, sus estocadas fueron rápidas y profundas, saliendo totalmente de su cuerpo para volver a entrar de una sola vez, logrando que gritara de placer al tocar un punto que le hacía ver las estrellas constantemente. Se había abrazado a su espalda y la rasguñaba pues sentía que iba a morir de placer.

-Más…aaahh…más…oh! Manu…te amo…te amo..te ah…te amo, Manuel –gemía sin descanso agitándose a cada penetración del chileno, este escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras besaba su cuello dejando marcas como las que él mismo tenía –N-no puedo…ya no puedo…no puedo más…Manu..ahh…Manu…ah…ah…¡Aaaahh! –el orgasmo la alcanzó, Chile dio una estocada más y acabó en su interior con un gran ronquido. Ambos cayeron exhaustos, respirando agitadamente. Martín lo abrazó y besó los cabellos castaños de su amante para luego decirle –No estuvo mal…sabes como hacer gozar a una mujer, Manu –sonrió y besó su mejilla. El chileno se sonrojó de sobremanera pero aun así salió de su cuerpo con delicadeza, el argentino gimió al sentirse vació de repente y se abrazó el pecho del muchacho para dejarse llevar al país de los sueños –Por cierto –lo llamó –lo que dijiste… –las mejillas del chileno se pusieron completamente rojas –Me hizo realmente muy feliz, hasta mañana Manu –dijo para luego quedarse dormida, Chile sonrió con ternura, acarició su cabeza y besó sus cabellos para él también sumergirse al mundo de los sueños

-¿Me están diciendo que aun así después de haberlo echo –el galo los observó con complejidad y sospechosamente –no ha vuelto a su verdadera forma? –señaló a la argentina que estaba sentada esta vez usando un vestido largo azul cortesía de papá Antonio que quería ver preciosa a su nueva "niña". Los ojos de la chica estaba completamente llenos de lágrimas pero se rehusaba a dejarlas salir así que asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra –Escúchenme los dos –les dijo señalando a ambas naciones latinoamericanas -¿En verdad lo hicieron con todas las letras? –los dos se sonrojaron pero asintieron con la cabeza -¿De verdad? –otro asentimiento -¿No me están mintiendo? –negación -¿Enserio? –mirada asesina y negación nuevamente –Entonces no lo entiendo, todas las otras naciones volvieron a la normalidad después de eso, ninguna se ha quejado, aunque solo Japón no volvió a ser el mismo y eso es porque su hermano se lo llevó ayer después de dejar a Inglaterra medio muerto prometiéndole que buscaría en sus más de cuatro mil años de historia alguna medicina para devolver a Kiku a su verdadera forma antes de dejar que Arthur le ponga una mano encima. Claro que habrán usado protección para que no ocurriera nada mal.—las dos naciones se pusieron pálidas de repente y Francia notó el ki de la cuestión –No me digan que… –Martín ya perecía un papel –no usaron protección… –ambos agacharon la cabeza y se encogieron en sus lugares –oh por Dios… eso solo quiere decir que Martín… –los ojos del argentino volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas negando con al cabeza y mirándolo suplicantemente –está embarazado…¿Felicidades?

Nueve meses después, nació Tierra del fuego, a quien nombraron Carlitos, cabe decir que Martín estuvo traumado por tiempo indeterminado llorando a causa de las hormonas pos parto aunque ya había vuelto a su forma original. Manuel se tuvo que hacer cargo de su pequeño hijo pues su "madre" estaba demasiado traumado como para siquiera verlo, Antonio se lamentaba el que su niña ya no fuera más una niña pero la tristeza se le fue enseguida al conocer a su nietito, suyo y de su querido Lovi-love…y con respecto a Inglaterra…Kiku todavía no ha vuelto a su forma original.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, hace mucho que se me ocurrió la idea de transformar a Martín en una chica, me gustan las parejas heterosexuales pero me divierten mucho más las parejas del yaoi XD No pude evitar mencionar el Asakiku, mi pareja favorita de Hetalia, es que verdaderamente amo a esos dos *3*<p>

Por cierto, cuando Martín está protestando acerca de Arthur recuerda el partido del mundial de futbol del 2002 en Japón en donde David Beckham metió el único gol del partido por penal que a todos los argentinos nos pareció una tramoya inglesa porque el inglesito se tiró –me acuerdo que lo vi en la escuela, cuando nos llevaron a todos los estudiantes de todos los años a la biblioteca a ver el partido y no éramos más de 50 personas en los siete años XD-

Nos vemos en otro fic, muchas gracias por leer esta descabellada idea!


End file.
